


Strange Magic

by Kurisuta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Protective Higurashi Kagome, Shy Harry Potter, Teenage Higurashi Kagome, inuyasha crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Harry falls in love with Kagome’s strange magic. She is strong and courageous, and asks him to the ball before he can pluck up the courage!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Strange Magic

Kagome was outside Hogwarts, firing arrows at a tree in the forest. Her powers were back, but they were different here, harder to focus.

She sensed someone’s presence. She turned. “Harry Potter.”

There was something odd about him. Like a Half Demon, the warring of two souls.

“Kagome Higurashi.” Harry returned cooly. “I’ve never seen magic like that.”

“Weapons can be imbued with magic.” Kagome said. “Like the Sword of Gryffindor. I have...a talent for it.”

“Never seen a Hufflepuff as...fierce as you.” Harry said.

“Never seen such a curious Gryffindor.” Kagome shot back. “Maybe that’s why you get into so much trouble. Like becoming a Champion. I believe you, yknow.”

“Really?” Harry smiled. “You do.”

“I’m not wearing a badge am I?” Kagome smiled. “I tend to...know things.”

“Then do you know what I’m going to ask?” Harry smiled.

“Sure, I’ll go to the ball with you.”

Harry was thrown for a loop. He had been thinking about asking her, but this was such a shock.

“I-I...”

Kagome kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry. I clean up nice.”


End file.
